The present invention relates to video capture, generation and editing, and more particularly, but not exclusively to a system and method for event based video generation.
Today, at public performances, tennis games, football games, seminars, classes, lectures, speeches, etc., it has become increasingly popular for a member of the audience, to capture still images and video sequences using a camera installed on a device (say a smart phone or a tablet computer) in use by the audience member, using a camera wirelessly connected to the member's device, etc., as known in the art.
Often, at a later stage, the member of the audience may watch the captured video sequences or images, say on a screen of the device, on a screen of a smart TV set or of a laptop computer, etc., edit the video, etc., as known in the art.
The member may forward the images to a friend, a family member, or a colleague, say by email. In that way, the member may share moments of interest caught in the images with friends, family, colleagues, etc.
The member may also upload the video to one of the many popular public Social Networking websites—such as YouTube, thus sharing the moments of interest with friends, family, colleagues, or a more general public.
Indeed, Social Networking is an increasingly popular tool for distributing personalized videos, because it provides a unified platform for communicating with friends, family, coworkers, and even the general public. Today, users can more easily connect to social networking using smart phones, tablet computers, etc.
It has thus become increasingly popular to use personalized video recordings, for a variety of purposes, be the purposes, social, educational, professional, etc.